onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 1x16 Märchenversion
'Szene I: Rastplatz von Red und Prince Charming/ Winter' (Ein brennender Pfeil saust durch die Luft, und fliegt auf Red und Charming zu.) Prince Charming: (ruft.) „RED! PASS AUF!“ (Red erschrickt. Charming fängt den Pfeil mit seinem Schwert ab. Die Ritter von King George nähern sich auf ihren Pferden.) Charming: „Wir müssen weg. Wen wir es schaffen.“ (Charming schwingt sich auf sein Pferd, die Ritter stürmen einen Abhang hinunter und haben sie schon fast erreicht.) Charming: „Los!“ (Er hält ihr seine Hand hin.) Red: „Flieh, ich lenke sie ab.“ Charming: „Ich lasse dich nicht zurück.“ Red: „Finde Snow. Nur das ist wichtig. Finde sie!“ Charming: „Was hast du vor?“ (Red blickt in den Himmel, hinter den Wolken kommt der Vollmond hervor.) Red: (sieht Charming an.) „Ich verschaffe dir etwas Zeit.“ (Red nimmt die Kapuze ab, Charming gibt seinem Pferd die Sporen und reitet davon. Red legt das Cape ab, atmet aus ihre Augen glühen gelb. Sie dreht sich um und rennt auf die heran reitenden Ritter zu. Schnitt: Die Ritter reiten weiter plötzlich springt ihnen ein Wolf entgegen. Die Männer schreien. ''Schnitt: Charming blickt reitend zurück, in der ferne heult ein Wolf. An einem Baum unweit des Weges hängt ein Steckbrief von Snow White.) 'Szene II: Haus der Zwerge / Schlafzimmer' (''Snow mit einem verträumten Gesicht fegt das Zimmer, sie summt. Sie streckt den Arm aus, ein Vogel der auf einer Kommode sitzt fliegt zu ihr, setzt sich auf ihre Hand. Sie setzt ihn auf den Tisch ab, sie holt aus und schlägt mit dem Besen auf den Tisch. Der Vogel entkommt, mit mehren Schlägen jagt sie ihn durchs Zimmer. Plötzlich kommt Grumpy herein.) Grumpy: „Snow! (Snow erstarrt.) Was soll das werden?“ Snow White: (zornig.) „Ich jage das Ungeziefer aus dem Haus!“ (Sie schlägt nochmal nach dem Vogel, dieser fliegt aus dem Fenster. Snow eilt zum selben und sieht ihm triumphierend nach. Merkt das Grumpy noch immer in der Tür steht.) Snow: (gelangweilt/ genervt.) „Was willst du?“ Grumpy: '„Das Essen ist fertig.“ '''Snow: '„Ich hab keinen Hunger.“ (Sie schließt das Fenster.) 'Grumpy: '„Komm schon wir haben heute etwas ganz besonderes gekocht.“ (Er geht zu ihr, nimmt sie an der Hand, lächelt. Snow verdreht die Augen. Sie gehen ins Esszimmer.) '''Szene III: Esszimmer der Zwerge (Die 6 Zwerge sind um den Tisch versammelt und warten auf Snow und Grumpy. Sie tuscheln mit einander, sind verstimmt. Als Snow und Grumpy hereinkommen, verstummen sie.) Snow: '(''gleichgültig.) „Jemand gestorben?“ 'Jiminy Cricket: '„Snow, setz dich doch.“ (Die Grille Jiminy taucht plötzlich vor Snow's Nase auf.) 'Snow: '(angewidert.) „OH! Was tut diese eklige Grille hier?“ (Snow will sie weg schnippen. Aber Sie weicht ihr teilweise aus.) '''Jiminy: „Ich heiße Jiminy. Deine Freunde die Zwerge haben mich gebeten zu kommen. (Die Grille stellt sie auf den Rand einer Flasche.) Sie machen sich sorgen um dich und möchten dir etwas sagen. Grumpy, fang du an.“ Grumpy: (ließt von einem Zettel ab./stockend.) „Snow White, du hast dich verändert. Du bist launisch geworden, reizbar und auch gemein.“ Snow: „''Verändert'', das wirft mir ja gerade der Richtige vor.“ Jiminy: „Snow Bitte, das sind dein Freunde. Wir alle machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich. Wer will als nächster? a...“ (Sneezy'' holt seinen Zettel hervor, liest ab.) '''Sneezy:' „Du- brachtest gestern, bündelweise Stroh hier in unser Haus. Dabei weißt du ich bin darauf... hah-ha-ha...“ (Einer der Zwerge hält ihm den Finger unter die Nase. Er niest dennoch.) Sneezy: „...allergisch.“ Snow: '(''theatralisch./ hebt die Hände.) „Sneezy du reagierst auf alles allergisch.“ 'Happy: '„Du hast meinen Becher zerbrochen!“ 'Snow: '(keift.) „SEI FROH DAS DER BECHER NICHT DEIN GESICHT WAR!“ 'Happy: '(empört.) „Du gemeinste, böseste, schrecklichste...“ '''Grumpy: (hält ihn zurück.) „Das reicht! Sieh dir nur mal Happy an. Seit dem Zaubertrank, durch den du den Princen vergessen hast, (holt das Fläschchen hervor.) Bist du ein anderer Mensch geworden.“ Snow: „Der Trank, hat dafür gesorgt das ich den vergesse den ich vergessen wollte, und seitdem fühle ich mich eindeutig besser! (pause./rechtfertigt.) Der Zaubertrank war die Lösung, nicht das Problem. (gehässig.) Mein Problem ist, ich wohne hier, (lauter.) in einer Hütte, voller Zwerge,und nicht in meinem Palast, mit meinem Vater als eine Prinzessin. (schneller.) ABER DAS KANN ICH NICHT MEHR, RICHTIG? DEN ER WÜRDE ERMORDET!. Ermordet von einer die mich ebenfalls ermorden lassen wollte.“ Jiminy: „Snow deine Wut auf die Königin ist ja allzu verständlich. Du darfst sie nur nicht an deinen Freunden auslassen.“ (Snow überlegt. Geht zum Tisch.) Snow: (gelöst.) „Du hast recht. Ja ich muss sie an ihr auslassen....“ (Jiminy steht jetzt vor Snow auf der Tischplatte.) Jiminy: '(''versucht zu beruhigen.)„Nein warte, Vergeltung ist die falsche Lösung. Sie würde dich verändern, dich zu etwas machen das dunkler ist als du es dir vorstellen kannst, Nein, nein...“ (Snow hat genug, sie setzt eine Käseglocke auf die Grille, bringt sie somit zum schweigen.) 'Snow: '(entschlossen.) „Hört zu Freunde, ihr könnt aufhören zu jammern. Den Ich geh weg. Ich hab wichtigeres zu erledigen.“ (Snow geht zu Tür Grumpy folgt ihr. Jiminy hüpft unter der Kuppel auf und ab.) 'Jiminy: '„...Nein warte. Bleib hier tu das nicht!... 'Grumpy: '„Snow! Warte wo willst du hin?“ '''Snow: „Die Königin töten!“ (Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.) 'Szene IV: Waldweg/ nachts I-II' (Snow versteckt sich hinter einem Baum. Ein Ritter kommt vorbeigeritten, Snow zieht an einem Seil, der Ritter stößt dagegen, und fällt durch die Wucht vom Pferd. Lässig kommt Snow mit einer Hacke bewaffnet hinter dem Baum hervor. Sie schlägt ihm damit ins Bein. Der Ritter schreit.) Snow: '(''eiskalt.) „Das vergeht- irgendwann.“ 'Ritter: '„Was wollt ihr?“ '''Snow: „Wo ist die Königin?“ Ritter: „Warum sollt ich euch das sagen?“ (Snow kniet neben ihm.) Snow: '(''säuselt.) „Kennst du Diamanten? Es gibt auf der Welt kein härteres Material wunderschön,wertvoll, und nahezu unzerstörbar. -Nahezu (s''ie steht auf.) Dies ist eine Hacke der Minenzwerge. Das Blatt ist was besonderes. Es spaltet ob ihr glaubt oder nicht, sogar einen Diamanten. (''genussvoll.) Was macht die Hacke wohl mit menschlichem Fleisch? (Der Ritter erschrickt.) Schwach, weich, zart, (schreit.) WEICHEM FLEISCH!“ (Sie holt aus.) 'Ritter: '„Sie ist in ihrem Schloss. Aber nur heute Nacht. Und morgen reißt sie zu Sommerpalast. (S''now holt erneut aus.'') Bitte! Mehr weiß ich nicht.“ '''Snow: „DER SOMMERPALAST WURDE FÜR MEINE MUTTER ERICHTET!!!“ (Sie schlägt ihn mit dem Stiel k.o.) Ausblende: (Der Rittet liegt nackt neben einem Baum. Snow steckt das Schwert des Ritters in den Halfter. Nimmt sich die Ritterrüstung.) Grumpy: '„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?“ '''Snow: „'Das weißt du doch. Ich will die Königin töten.“ '''Grumpy: „In dem du eine Ritterrüstung stiehlst? Snow: '„Damit hab ich eine gute Chance in das Schloss zu gelangen. (''laut.) Also geh-jetzt aus dem Weg! Ich muss da sein bevor sie abreist.“ 'Grumpy: '(laut.) „DU BIST JA NICHT BEI SINNEN! Glaubst du wirklich jemand fällt auf diese Verkleidung rein?“ 'Snow: '„Ich komme ins Schloss.“ 'Grumpy: '„WEIßT DU WAS DU SAGTST? Du denkst nur noch an Rache und siehst die Wirklichkeit nicht mehr.“ 'Snow: '„Aber eins brauch ich nicht. Belehrungen von einem mies gelaunten Zwerg Alles klar?“ 'Grumpy: '„Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu belehren. Ich möchte dir nur helfen.“ 'Snow: '„Mir helfen? -Wie?“ 'Grumpy: '„Wir gehen nochmal zu Rumpelstilzchen. Er hat dir damals diesen Trank gegeben. Durch den du jegliche Erinnerungen an deinen Princen verloren hast. Nur er kann sie zurückbringen sonst niemand.“ '''Snow: „Ich will aber meine Erinnerung nicht wieder, deshalb hatte ich den Trank geholt.“ Grumpy: „Das hat dich verändert! Vielleicht kann er wieder zu dem Menschen machen der du warst. Er ist der mächtigste Mann auf der Welt. Er kann alles.“ Snow: (hellhörig.'') „Alles!“ 'Szene V: Waldweg/ Tags: (Charming steigt vom Pferd, im Schnee sieht er eine Spur er zieht sein Schwert.) ''Schnitt.'' (Der entkleidete Ritter geht frierend den Weg entlang. Charming kommt von hinten mit gezogenen Schwert auf ihn zu.) 'Charming: „'Hände Hoch! Und zwar schnell!“ (Der Mann dreht sich um. Charming merkt das er nackt ist.) '''Charming: „Ah.. aeaah, lass sie doch lieber unten.“ (Charming nimmt die Decke von seinem Pferd wirft sie dem Mann zu. Der Mann hüllt sich in die Decke ein.) Charming: „Wer war das?“ Ritter: '''„Sie, sie ist verrückt. Sie hatte eine Hacke, hat mich fast erschlagen.“ '''Charming: „Die böse Königin?“ Ritter: '„Nein. Snow White.“ (''Zornig setzt Charming die Spitze seines Schwertes ihm an den Hals.) 'Charming: '„Was?“ '''Ritter: „Sie sagte sie will die Königin töten. Sie war entsetzlich blutrünstig,“ Charming: „Nein, Snow ist nicht blutrünstig, und sie könnte nie töten. Ich kenne sie.“ Ritter: '„Vielleicht auch nicht.“ 'Szene VI: Rumpelstilzchens Schloss/ Bibliothek (Rumpelstilzchen steht am Spinnrad und Spinnt.) Grumpy: '''„Seit sie euren Trank geschluckt hat. Hat Snow sich verändert. Das ist schlimm.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Aber sicher hat er alles verändert. Er nahm ihr die Liebe, in ihrem Herzen herrscht leere. Es gibt kein Heilmittel für das was sie hat. Der Mensch der sie war... der kann sie niemals wieder werden. (Er öffnet einen Schrank mit vielen kleinen Fläschchen.) Kein Zaubertrank, kann wahre Liebe wiederbringen. „''Liebe''“ ist der mächtigste Zauber von allen. (blickt auf eine Lücke im Regal.) Sie allein könnte ich nie in Flaschen abfüllen. Wer Liebe in Flaschen abfüllen kann, der kann alles erreichen. (Dreht sich um.) Doch das ist für euch belanglos. Oder? Lasst mich nun wissen was ihr wollt.“ Snow: '''„Ihr sollt mir helfen die Königin zu töten.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Nun kommen wir der Sache näher.“ Grumpy: '„Snow, mach das nicht.“ (''Rumpelstilzchen und Snow gehen zu einem Bogen, Rumpelstilzchen spannt eine Seite, Und bastelt daraus einen Jagdbogen.) '''Snow: (gelangweilt.) „Und was soll das Sein?“ Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Hiermit, könnt ihr die Königin töten.“ '''Snow: „Und wie soll ich damit ins Schloss gelangen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Neinneinneinneinnein völlig unmöglich. Ihr müsst sie töten, wenn sie unterwegs ist. Auf ihrem weg. (''zaubert eine Karte hervor.) Zum Sommerpalast. Den Pfeil schießt ihr von diesem Punkt aus. (zeigt auf die Karte.) Kein Mensch wird euch sehen. Ein Pfeil von diesem Bogen, schafft genau das was ihr wollt. (nimmt einen Pfeil in die Hand.) er verfehlt nie sein Ziel.“ 'Grumpy: '„Da mach ich nicht mit. Wenn du diese Waffe nimmst bist du allein.“ '''Snow: „Das war immer mein Plan.“ (Snow nimmt den Bogen entgegen. Rumpelstilzchen kichert.) Snow: „Und was soll ich dafür tun?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Tun? Gar nichts müsst ihr tun Schöne.“ Snow: '„Alles hat seinen Preis bei euch oder? Letztes mal ging es euch nur um ein paar Harre. Was ist es diesmal?“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich könnte sagen,... das ich auf eure Zukunft setze.“ '''Szene VI: Rumpelstilzchens Schloss/ Eingangshalle (Charming öffnet die Eingangstür, betritt die Halle.) Charming: '„Rumpelstilzchen? Los zeigt euch.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Immer noch gekleidet wie ein Prince obwohl ihr dem Leben entflohen seit das ich euch schenkte. Nennt ihr das Dankbarkeit?“ '''Charming: „Ihr habt mich in ein Gefängnis gesperrt.“ Rumpelstilzchen:„Das ihr nun hinter euch gelassen habt, passt auf mein junge, King George ist sehr nachtragend.“ Charming: „Ich bin wegen Snow hier. Sie will anscheinend die Königin töten, und bat euch um Hilfe.“ Rumpelstilzchen:„'Ja in der Tat.“ (''Charming zieht sein Schwert.) '''Charming: (laut.) „Was habt ihr ihr getan?“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Huu! Wieso denn ich? Wieso nicht was ihr getan habt? (''finster.) Ihr habt sie so verletzt. (laut.) Ohne diesen Schmerz hätte sie nie meinen trank getrunken um 'euch '''zu vergessen. Das-veränderte-sie!“ '''Charming: '„Mach das rückgängig. Jeden Zauber kann man brechen.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen:„Oh ja, mit einen k u s s der Liebe.“ Charming: '„Ah eine Kuss aus wahrer liebe kann sie wieder erwecken.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Mit großer Sicherheit. Aber, es ist schwierig sie zu küssen, wenn ihr nicht wisst wo sie steckt. Ahh!“ (Schlägt das Schwert weg. Charming steckt das Schwert ein. Rumpelstilzchen dreht ihm den Rücken zu.) '''Charming: „Nennt euren Preis.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich hätte gern... euren Umhang.“ (Dreht sich um.) Charming: „Meinen Umhang? Was wollt ihr damit?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Es ist recht zugig hier.“ (kichert.) (Charming legt seinen Umhang auf den Tisch.) Charming: „Wo ist sie?“ Rumpelstilzchen:„Unterwegs um die Königin zu ermorden.“ (Rumpelstilzchen zaubert eine Karte hervor.) Rumpelstilzchen:„Sie nimmt diesen Weg.hier Aber beeilt euch, den wenn sie die Königin tötet, wird sie genauso böse, wie jene Frau die sie hingerichtet hat.“ Charming: „So kann sie niemals werden.“ (Charming verlässt das Schloss, Rumpelstilzchen ruft ihm nach.) Rumpelstilzchen: „DAS BÖSE IST NICHT ANGEBOREN, ES WÄCHST, WENN SNOW DIESEN WEG EINSCHLÄGT BEKOMMT IHR SIE NIE ZURÜCK.“ (Er nimmt sich den Umhang und riecht daran. Dann wirbelt er herum. Kichert.) 'Szene VII: Waldstraße' (Snow hat sich ein Cape umgehangen. Nimmt den Bogen spannt ihn, plötzlich hält ihr jemand den Mund zu.) Snow. „Oh mmmmh-hmmmm... NIMM DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER WEG!“ Charming: „Snow!“ (Snow versucht sich loszureißen, aber Charming hält sie fest. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um.) Snow: „Wer bist du? Was willst du?“ Charming: „Snow! Ich will das du dich erinnerst.“ (Charming küsst Snow, die macht große Augen.) Charming: „Ich sagte doch, ich werde dich immer finden.“ (Snow schlägt Charming k.o. Charming sieht verschwommen Snow's Gesicht.) 'Szene VIII: Baum/ Wald/ Nachts I-II' (Charming kommt zu sich. Er sieht Snow auf sich zu gehen.) Charming: „Snow...“ (Charming merkt das Snow ihn an einen Baum gefesselt hat.) Snow: „Ich nehme an ihr seit der Mann den ich mit Rumpelstilzchens Hilfe vergessen hab. Wie heißt ihr nochmal?“ Charming: „Ich sagte doch ich bin es Charming.“ Snow: „''Charming'' ich wollte euch wohl deshalb vergessen.“ (Snow packt ihre Sachen zusammen.) Charming: „Das verstehe ich nicht, ein Kuss aus wahrer liebe hätte die Erinnerung zurück bringen sollen.“ Snow: „Es ist keine wahre Liebe, weil ich euch nicht liebe.“ Charming: „Doch, aber du erinnerst dich einfach nicht. Du liebst mich und ich liebe dich.“ Snow: „Worte, Worte, Worte, das ist alles was ihr wisst. Und ihr habt Pech, den Worte interessieren mich herzlich wenig. Nur eins bedeutet wirklich etwas für mich, zu handeln. Und das werde ich jetzt gleich tun.“ Charming: „Snow! SNOW hör mir zu. (Sie dreht sich um.) Das kannst du gar nicht. So willst du nicht sein, du kannst sie nicht töten.“ Snow: „Wirklich? Ihr werdet schon sehen.“ Charming: „Nein geh nicht, Snow (ruft.) SNOW!“ Schnitt: (Charming versucht sich vergeblich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Plötzlich taucht Jiminy auf.) Charming: „Hey los weg hier.“ Jiminy: „Du musst James sein.“ Charming: „Du kannst reden?“ Jiminy: „Ja. Und du hörst zu. Ich bin Jiminy. (setzt sich auf seine Rechte Hand.) Als Snow sich veränderte baten mich ihre freunde die Zwerge einzugreifen, aber ich war keine große Hilfe.“ Charming: „Ich war auch nicht besser. Kannst du fesseln lösen? Ich muss sie aufhalten.“ Jiminy: „Ich Versuchs. (nagt an den Fesseln.) Was hast du vor?“ Charming: „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab alles versucht aber es hat nicht geklappt. Sie hat sich nicht erinnert wer ich bin.“ (Jiminy hat das Seil etwas angenagt.) Jiminy: „Jetzt zieh mal.“ (Charming zieht, und kann sich befreien.) Jiminy: „Scheint so als würdest du die Sache falsch angehen. Wie soll sie sich erinnern wer du bist, wenn sie gar nicht mehr weiß wer sie ist.“ 'Szene IX: Waldstraße/ Gefälle oberhalb der Straße' (Regina reitet mit einer Eskorte Rittet den Weg entlang.) Ritter: (Off.) „Macht den Weg frei! Verbeugt euch vor der Königin.“ (Die Menschen stehen am Wegesrand, verneigen sich erhfuchtig. Regina sieht mit kaltem Blick aus sie ihr Volk herab. Oberhalb der Straße läuft Snow, sie läuft einige Meter voraus. Dann hat sie die geeignete Stelle gefunden. Sie spannt den Bogen, zielt, Regina erreicht nun eine Stelle der Straße wo Snow's Sicht von keinem Baum verdeckt wird. Sie lässt den Pfeil los, der saust davon, und trifft Charming in die Schulter, er geht zu Boden. Regina und ihre Leute ziehen weiter.) Snow: (schreit.) „SEIT IHR VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN? WARUM HABT IHR DAS GETAN?“ Charming: (steht schwerfällig auf.) „Naja, du sagtest du findest, handeln besser als Worte. Also, kriegst du jetzt beides. Ich liebe dich Snow.“ Snow: „Aber ich liebe euch nicht. Ich erinnere mich nicht an euch.“ Charming: (mit schmerzen.) „Das ist egal, nur eins zählt wirklich, du darfst nicht vergessen wer du bist. Ich wäre lieber tot. Als zuzulassen das dein Herz von Finsternis erfüllt wird. (stöhnt vor Schmerz.) Snow: „Ihr würdet sterben für mich?“ Charming: „Seh' ich aus als würde ich Scherze machen?“ Snow: „Noch nie wollte jemand, etwas so außerordentliches für mich tun. Geschweige denn das er für mich sein Leben für mich Opfern würde.“ Charming: „Du erinnerst dich nur an niemanden. (stöhnt.) (Snow sieht Charming an. Sie küsst ihn, während des Kusses Schlägt sie die Augen auf. Sie lösen sich. Sie lächelt ihn an.) Snow: „Charming!“ Charming: „Ja, ich bin es.“ Ritter (Off): „Da ist er!“ (Plötzlich tauchen mehrere Ritter auf.) Charming: „Die Männer von King George.“ (Charming streift Snow ihre Kapuze über. Die Ritter nehmen Charming fest.) Anführer: „Nein! Stop!“ (Ein Ritter nimmt Snow zu Seite. Zwei andere Halten Charming fest.) Anführer: „Prince James.“ (Brutal reißt er ihm den Pfeil heraus, Charming schreit.) Snow: „Nein!“ Anführer: „Lasst das Mädchen. Wir haben den den wir suchen.“ (Der Ritter schubst Snow zu Boden.) Charming: Nein!“ Snow: (rappelt sich hoch. Schreit.) „JAMES!“ (Der Ritter schlägt sie ins Gesicht, sie fällt erneut zu Boden. Die Ritte sperren Charming in einen Zellenwagen. Ein andere Rittet zieht sein Schwert, will auf Snow los.) Charming: „NEIN!“ Anführer: „Das Reicht!“ (Die Männer bringe Charming weg.) Charming: „Snow! (ruft.) SNOW!“ Snow: „JAMES!“ Charming: „SNOW!“ Snow: „ICH WERDE DICH FINDEN! (sieht dem Zellenwagen nach.) Ich werde dich immer finden.“ 'Szene X: Hütte der Zwerge' (Snow betritt die Hütte, die Zwerge sitzen am Tisch und Essen. Snow stellt einen neuen Becher an Happy's Platz.) Grumpy: „Was ist das?“ Snow: (reuevoll.) „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“ (Happy lächelt, Grumpy schüttelt den Kopf.) Grumpy: „Hier get's nicht um Becher.“ Snow: (traurig.) „Das ist das einzige was ich zerstört habe, das ich ersetzen kann. Es tut mir sehr leid. (Grumpy'' und die anderen sehen sie an.) Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen (''weint.) es tut mir leid.“ (Grumpy steht auf, sie sehen sich an.) Grumpy: „Du bist es.“ Snow: „Ich bin es.“ (Die Zwerge umarmen Snow.) Happy: „Willkommen zurück. Du hast dein Zimmer wider Snow.“ Snow: „Danke, ich kann nicht bleiben.“ Grumpy: „Wo willst du hin?“ Snow: „King George hat James. Ich muss ihn befreien.“ Grumpy: „Nein Snow das kannst du nicht.“ Snow: „Der König darf ihn nicht töten. Er war meinetwegen da. Egal was mit mir passiert ich muss es versuchen.“ Grumpy: „So hab ich's nicht gemeint. Ich wollte sagen, du kannst das nicht allein, (er sieht zu seinen Brüdern.) ein Glück das du deine Freunde hast. Wir zeigen jetzt diesem König wozu Snow White und Sieben Zwerge im Stande sind.“ (Die Zwerge stehen Kampfbereit mit ihren Haken bewaffnet und sehen Snow an. Snow Lächelt.) Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)